


【小镇疑云】 Summer Never End

by khsarrge



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khsarrge/pseuds/khsarrge
Summary: 十五年前她没能把那句话说出口。





	【小镇疑云】 Summer Never End

**Author's Note:**

> 报社主编和律师是我第二季最喜欢的支线。  
> 当最终她们在海滩上亲吻，我才发现从之前的种种细节都有迹可循。
> 
> *关于本文中她们喜欢的食物的描写，都是参考了剧里她们吃过的东西。

她听见海浪的声音。

小镇上的年轻人们每逢夏日就会举行这样的庆祝活动。烧烤，沙滩排球，或者就是单纯的派对。  
Jocelyn坐在遮阳伞下，她的面前摆着一盘肉酱意面，吃了一半。她的手拿着叉子在面条中搅动着，她的眼睛却在一直跟随着海滩上的一个身影。  
Maggie正沿着沙滩边走着，海浪没过她半个小腿。她从旁边与她嬉笑的年轻人手中接过冰棍，利索的扯开，叼着。她抬头注视着一对海鸥在空中盘旋，冰棍稍稍化掉了些，滴在她的衬衫上。她感觉到Jocelyn的视线，转过来对她露出了一个爽朗的笑容。  
Jocelyn觉得这个笑容让她觉得更热了。

“你应该多和人交流。”  
也许是天气太热，Maggie从牛仔短裤里翻出发夹别住了被海风弄乱的头发。她走向Jocelyn，躲进遮阳伞下的阴影，跨过木质的长凳坐下，然后伸手掸了下落在桌面的灰尘。  
“你知道的，我不那么喜欢热闹。”  
Jocelyn看着Maggie把那盘意大利面拖到了她自己面前，握着叉子卷起剩下的一半往嘴里送，她看上去心情很好。  
“你不喜欢肉酱面吗？”Maggie吃完了最后一点面条，她把盘子推到一边，把自己搁在桌子上，注视着Jocelyn。  
“我觉得你比我更喜欢”Jocelyn说。她顿了顿，又补上一句，“……我更喜欢培根奶油的。”她站起身把盘子端回了十步远的小餐馆，然后回到遮阳伞下。这回她在Maggie的身边坐下，她的手指搭上了Maggie的手背。  
Jocelyn说服自己并非有意，但Maggie捉住了那只手。她顿时紧张了起来，不自觉的吞咽了一下。Maggie的手温暖的勾着她的，她感觉自己指尖开始渗出汗了。她稍微活动了一下手指，随即感觉Maggie将她抓得更紧，现在她们十指相嵌了。于是她试探着靠近，把脑袋搁在上了Maggie的肩膀。她听见Maggie轻笑出声，也向她靠过来。  
“我喜欢这个小镇。”她说。  
“你总是喜欢很多东西。”Jocelyn回答她。“你喜欢和那些邻居寒暄，喜欢曲奇软饼，喜欢晚上的酒吧，尤其喜欢这片海。”  
“我很高兴你记得这么清楚。”Maggie微微侧身转过头来望着她，她看起来很认真的高兴。  
说那些话的时候Maggie的手依然扣着她。Jocelyn感觉自己的手掌在发热。她不再说话了，只是靠在Maggie的肩上，看着海面。海浪时不时的冲上来，缠绕上她们的脚趾，再在她们的皮肤上留下一些细沙。  
她们的手就这么握着，感受着彼此的温度，相互依靠着，看着这片海，直到黄昏。  
“有点冷了，我们该回去了。”最终Jocelyn先放开了手。她看着Maggie站起身，舒展了一下身子，然后转向她，微笑着。她拿下了发夹，甩了甩头发让它们恢复原状，整理了下压皱的衣褶，然后抬起头对着Jocelyn微笑。“再见，Jocelyn！下次别再穿的这么拘谨了！”  
Jocelyn只是笑笑。她目送着Maggie回过身去背对着她往回走，脚步轻快的哼着歌。她觉得心跳更快了，有些话正在涌上她的喉头。

“Maggie”她开口。  
“什么，Jocelyn？”Maggie在远处回过头来，她的金色短发比夕阳还要耀眼。  
“……明天见。”她酝酿许久，那句卡在喉头的话却怎么也说不出来。最终她只能换成这句，摆出一个微笑，向Maggie挥了挥手。

Jocelyn一直站在那里直到看着Maggie消失在她的视野。Maggie总是很喜欢笑的，她想。黄昏的沙滩上只剩她一人了，她低下头看了看脚底的沙滩，海浪拍湿了她的长裙。她又转头看向海面，海浪来回冲刷着沙滩，带出规律的声响。Jocelyn能感觉到沙子埋住她的脚趾，又随着海浪退下从趾缝中滑走。她看着夕阳逐渐溶化在海平面，想着的却是Maggie比太阳更炽热的笑容。  
在夏日黄昏的海滩，她听着海浪声，等待自己的心跳恢复正常。

她买下了这栋屋子，为了听海浪的声音。

Jocelyn靠在落地窗前。  
大约五六年前的某个夏天，她曾和Maggie一起在屋外的露台上。小镇上的人们依然在海滩上举行着派对，Jocelyn依然不喜欢加入他们，而Maggie担心她。这也是为什么她们会选择在这里坐着，远远的望着那片海。Maggie带来了佳发蛋糕，所以她们便一边喝着红茶，吃着蛋糕，一边议论着最近小镇上的闲杂事。  
最初她发现自己得了黄斑部变性的时候，她的感受只是她不得不意识到自己的确老了。而Maggie看上去却比她更担心自己，劝说她应该为自己的身体考虑，稍微减少些律师工作。当时她不以为然，但她为Maggie在乎她而高兴。

Jocelyn开门走了出去。她坐在她们曾经一起喝茶的地方，望向海滩。在这里她感受不到海风将空气中带上淡淡的腥味了，但却依然能听见海浪拍打沙滩的声音。也许从那一天开始，这种声音便有了安抚她的力量。  
现在她的视力衰退得越来越厉害，眼中这个小小的黑洞让她害怕自己会因此失误而给那些托付与她的家庭更深的伤害。她不再接手任何案子，也因此她本就为数不多的社交更是越来越少，渐渐的她开始感到孤独。  
一次她曾去了报社。准确的说，她去了报社对面酒店楼下的小餐馆。她隔着马路看着Maggie忙里忙外，她看上去过的很充实，也很快乐。那天她吃完了午餐，回到这栋小楼，觉得一种空洞正在占据她的内心。

Jocelyn回到了房间，把门关上了。她拉起窗帘隔绝了刺痛她双眼的阳光。她快瞎了，导致她不得不靠听觉来解决大部分事情，这让她感到厌烦，这些噪音越来越大，让她听不清海浪的声音了。她回到躺椅上坐下，戴上耳机，却没有播放任何东西。隔绝了外界的声音，她能听到的只有自己的心跳声。如海浪一般带节奏的鼓动让她稍微安心下来，她就这么听着自己的心跳，直到她听到门锁的响动。  
“别总是把自己闷在屋子里了，你应该晒晒太阳。”Maggie熟练的从花盆底下摸出钥匙开了门，拉开了她的窗帘，向她走来。

她们听见海浪的声音。

Jocelyn坐在海滩上，望着海面。Maggie坐在她身旁。无论庭审的结果如何，她已经做了所有所能做的事。她们迎着海风，说着刚才结束的庭审。Jocelyn的病已经让她没法看的很清楚了，但她还是看见了海风吹起了Maggie的头发，如同海面上金色的落日。  
她不知道自己还能看到多久的光明，现在她想把这一幕印刻进记忆深处，好让她在可能将和Maggie再无交集的余生里回忆。  
或者，她还可以做出其他的选择。  
Jocelyn感觉那句数次被她咽回肚子里的话突然再次涌上来，也许是这个海滩承载了她太多的回忆，也许是她在这个年纪终于释怀，愿意放下一些东西。这次她觉得，那句曾堵在喉咙里的话，没有那么难说出口了。

“……还有一件事。”Jocelyn说，“一件很早以前就该告诉你的事。”  
她听见海鸥的歌声了。  
“15年前我就该说了，但是我没有。”  
她听见海浪的波涛了。  
“现在我想告诉你。”  
Jocelyn笑起来。Maggie正在望着她，碧色的瞳孔中荡漾着整片海的波光。

她觉得夏天还没有结束。

END


End file.
